The Language Barrier
by AlyssPotter
Summary: In a fight against Klarion gone wrong, each member of the Team is stuck speaking their native tongue (or some variation of it). Then again, it affected some people more than others...In which google translate is worshipped.
1. We speak no english

**A/N**

 **Yep...I have it coming very soon...why do I keep posting new stories?**

 **Summary: In a fight against Klarion gone wrong, each member of the Team is stuck speaking their native tongue (or some variation of it). Then again, it affected some people more than others...In which google translate is worshipped.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **We speak no English**

"URGH," Kid Flash groaned, pushing himself up on his elbows; Klarion had beaten them again! "Everyonehere?"

Superboy grunted in affirmative as he pushed himself up, rubbing his head angrily and not bothering to fix his ripped shirt (and by this point, it had happened so many times everyone was used to it). "દરેક વ્યક્તિને માટે જવાબદાર," Miss Martian sighed, using her telekinesis to lift herself up and giving a hand to Artemis and Zatanna. Kaldur was already up and checking the Bioship with Robin. Everything was normal.

Wait...

"Uh, greencheeks, whatwasthatyousaid?" Kid Flash asked somewhat wearily, brushing some dust off his gantlets.

Somewhat confused, Miss Martian had to think about what Wally said for a few moments before she repeated, "દરેક વ્યક્તિને માટે જવાબદાર?"

Blinking a few times, the whole Team froze, turning to stare at Miss Martian in disbelief. The Martian had also noticed, clutching her throat in panic. Almost frantically, she started spitting out phrases, eyes widening with every second she was unable to speak English.

"Chờ đợi, tại sao không - ah có thể!" Artemis exclaimed, a hand slapping over her mouth in panic. "Những gì -Tại sao tôi chỉ nói tiếng Việt?!"

"WaitArtemiscalmdown-" Wally sped over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The fact that she didn't immediately shrug it off showed how panicked she was.

"আমার বন্ধু, আমরা সব প্রয়োজন-" Aqualad began, then paused as he realized he was in the same predicament. "এটা আমরা সব আটকে ভাষী হয় বলে মনে হয়-"

"Чӣ ба мо кор?" Superboy interrupted, growling as he prowled the rooftop in search for Klarion, fists curled and muscles tense.

"I kinht er'ew lla-" Zatanna paused mid sentence, covering her mouth with a clap and eyes darting all over to see if she'd started spell casting. Her body sagged with relief when nothing randomly poofed.

"Guys, Ithinkyou'reallstuckspeakingyouroriginallanguages!" Kid Flash suddenly exclaimed, the surprise so evident that Robin could practically see the lightbulb go off over his head. The rest of the Team turned to glare at him, unimpressed (half of them couldn't understand him at the speed he was talking, and the other half-well, probably only Robin...).

"Deci, nu simt Aster," Robin sighed, and the rest of the Team agreed, even though they had no idea what he'd said.

* * *

"Trebuie să fie o anumita masura pentru a rezolva această!" Robin insisted, waving his hands around angrily as his attempt at English failed. "URGH , știu peste zece limbi , iar apoi eu încă nu pot-" he tried again, groaning when it didn't work and flopping back into his chair. Kid Flash patted the carelessly placed hand with sympathy and understanding before turning back to his own predicament.

His native language was English (thank the speedster gods above!), but he had no control over how fast he talked. It was as if his mouth had suddenly been switched into blabber mode; he couldn't slow down, and nobody (with the exception of Robin) could understand what he was saying.

Across from him, Artemis was stonily glaring out the window, as though the world had personally offended her. Aqualad seemed to be stuck in lala land, and Miss Martian looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. Zatanna and Superboy seemed to be the only ones excited about the compromising situation, as Superboy had never spoken Kryptonian before and Zatanna had never been able to freely speak backwards without something happening (this was a perfect time to perfect her accent).

"ETA5minutesguys!" Kid Flash shouted over the angrily muttering teenaged heroes, smiling in relief when everyone quieted down.

Finally, after a few minutes of tense silence, Miss Martian touched the Bioship down, landing smoothly in the landing bay

They were immediately confronted with a swirling mass of black Kevlar and an angry Dark Knight as a side.

"What happened," Batman growled, arms crossed as he glared at each member of the covert team, a menacing wrath bearing over them.

Being as he was the only one still speaking English, Wally felt the (unfortunate) duty of explaining their mess up fall to him.

Awkwardly, he rubbed the back of his neck while attempting to look the Dark Knight in the eye (which didn't work. At all), "Uh, so, therewasKlarionandafight, and, uh, sparklybluelightandthenbam! I'mtheonlyonespeakingEnglish."

With a drawn out sigh, Batman pinched the bridge of his nose before staring Wally in the eye.

With an audible gulp, Wally attempted to explain again, trying to tone down his super speed, pausing after every word he said. "The-team-was-watching-Klarion-at-a-safe-distance-like-you-said, but-he-sensed-us-and-we-had-a-fight. Klarion-zapped-us-with-some-sparkly-blue-light-and-it-knocked-us-out. When-everyone-woke-up-we-were-all-stuck-speaking-our-native-language. But-I-think-everyone-can-understand-English-or-any-other-language-they-know-just-can't-speak-anything-but-their-first-language."

It was still barely coherent, but at least now Batman could understand him. With narrowed eyes, the pointy-eared cowl swept from left to right, carefully examining each team member before he spoke in a slightly exasperated voice.

"Robin is speaking Romanian, Miss Martian is speaking Martian, Artemis is speaking Vietnamese, Superboy is speaking Kryptonian, Aqualad is speaking Atlantean, Zatanna is speaking backwards without the spell power, and you, the only one still speaking English in the whole group, are stuck speaking it at super speed."

"Prettymuch."

Muttering angrily to himself (Superboy winced, covering his ears), Batman typed something on his holo computer, before swiftly turning back to the Team.

"Until further notice, you're all to stay here." Above the angry yelling, Batman added, "Kid Flash, you're going to need to be the translator."

"But I haven't even finished Spanish 1!"

 **A/N**

 **Hope y'all liked it! It was very fun to write, what with all the different languages being spoken. I got to research (perhaps a bit excessively) a ton of languages. It was amazing just seeing and listening to all the different ones!**

 **Oh yeah! So if anyone was wondering what half of everyone said:**

 **M'gann-Martian (Gujarati substitute):**

 **Everyone accounted for.**

 **Artemis-Vietnamese:**

 **Wait, why can't-ah! What the-why am I only speaking Vietnamese?!**

 **Kaldur-Atlantean (Bengali substitute):**

 **My friends, we all need to-**

 **It seems we are all stuck speaking-**

 **Conner-Kryptonian (Tajik substitute):**

 **What did he do to us?**

 **Zatanna-backwards:**

 **I think we're all-**

 **Robin-Romanian:**

 **So not feeling the aster.**

 **There has to be someway to fix this!**

 **URGH, I know over ten languages, and then I still can't-**

 **Anywho, thanks for reading! Remember, reviews=input!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	2. A boy on a mission

**A/N**

 **So, rather than a really long authors note...HERE IT IS! Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: Ownership=nu**

 **Chapter 2**

Wally West sat on a couch in the Cave's living room, pouting and flipping through a book on Romanian at an unrealistic speed (you know...for non-speedsters). The Team had been moderately surprised with how (mostly) serious Wally was taking his assigned task, spending every free moment-well, every moment was free now that they were quarantined there-learning, but it wasn't exactly easy.

Batman had run some tests earlier that week and come out with surprising results-to everyone but the Batfamily. Wally was the only one that had been 'artificially' effected. While he too had been hit with the spell, it hadn't effected him nearly as much the others-most probably due to Kid Flash's utter disbelief in magic, Batman explained. Of course, it was still a spell and it had affected him, but it only made him talk at super speed, and it didn't prevent him from speaking any other languages, and in time and with extreme patience, he could probably slow his speed talking to somewhat of a normal pace until the spell was reversed. As it was, even Zatarra couldn't reverse the spell-so they would have to wait until they could find Klarion and force him to turn them back.

Batman had concluded that because Wally was a speedster, he could learn all the languages super fast, which would be very helpful seeing as Martian Manhunter and Aquaman were currently off planet (and Superman didn't know Kryptonian himself); thus, he was assigned the translator. Communication was crucial, and while Robin may have been able to understand other languages, he couldn't speak them, and neither could anyone else. And besides, the only other person he could understand was Artemis (he'd spent a few weeks in Vietnam when on tour with the circus and decided to pick it up), and the only person who knew of his knowledge of that language was Batman.

So, that left Wally with the arduous task of learning 5 other languages. What great fun.

Anyways, where were we? Ah, yes.

Wally was sitting on the couch and eating nachos and learning. Beside him sat Robin, or rather, hung Robin. Instead of sitting on the couch ("Likeanormalperson," Wally muttered) he had attached his grappling hook to the Cave's rafters and was hanging upside down, Spiderman style, and flipping through his holographic computer with a frown embedded on his face (he'd switched the language to Romanian earlier that week).

"Dude, you _so_ needtochilax!" Wally told Robin seriously while stuffing his mouth with nachos.

Robin snorted, rolling his eyes under his sunglasses perched perilously on his nose, muttering, "Aș vrea să văd ce încerca . Identitatea secretă nu este pe linia din cauza unor vraja stupid."

Wally flipped through the book at super speed, eyeing the lines curiously. "Uh, doesthatmean 'IwantaturkeycomputerforChristmas-wait, ignorethat!" Ignoring Robins snickering, Wally frantically flipped through the book a few more times, muttering to himself and running his finger along the page.

"Omule , de ce te deranja chiar," Robin snickered, flipping to another page on his holocomputer.

"Ihavenoideawhatyoujustsaid, butIhaveafeelingyouweremockingme," Wally stated suspiciously, his eyes trained on the smirk still decorating the ebony's face.

"Không duh , Baywatch," Artemis called from across the room, snickering slightly. "Thậm chí tôi có thể nói."

Wally whipped around to stare at the archer, growling. "Shutit, harpy!"

"Hãy cho tôi," Artemis countered, a dangerous smirk flittering across her lips.

Wally threw his hands up in exasperation, slumping into the couch with a defeated sigh. "CanIjustsayhowmuchyouallsuck."

"Ei bine , văzând ne-ar lua infracțiune la care , ce zici nu," Robin replied, yawning from lack of sleep-he rarely spoke Romanian any more, and it made him remember before...

"કૂકીઝ તૈયાર છે!" M'gann called from inside the kitchen, pulling out a sheet of slightly burnt cookies and setting them down on the counter. Wally was there in a flash-pun very much intended-having learned those specific words (he had to be the first one to the cookies!), his mouth watering. Since being quarantined in the Cave, he'd been forced to eat less due to the lack of continuos food (they had to wait for the League to bring them everything), and because of that, he'd had less energy to run. Not that he was really able to run anyway, since the Cave was so small, but Uncle Barry had promised to bring the cosmic treadmill in once he got back from his own League mission.

Swiftly, M'gann pushed 3/4 of the cookies onto a plate and handed them to an eager Wally, bringing the remaining forth over to the rest of the Team, telepathically calling for Kaldur, since the Atlantean had decided to take a swim in the ocean.

"So, Rob, whatdoyouthinkyou'regoingtodoforthenextweek," Wally chattered, his body reacting strongly to the presence of the long missed sugar, an instant sugar rush overtaking the speedster, "Imeanwe'reallkindofstuckhereforawhile, andyoucan'treallydoanythinginEnglishorgoonpatrol, soareyougoingtotrainalot? Imeanit'snotlikewe'llbegoinganywhereforawhilesowhat-"

"Ești împingându-l , KF," Robin tensed, staring resolutely at his computer.

But that didn't deter Wally at all (seeing as he had no idea what Robin had said), and he continued to blabber away. "-soit'sprobablygoingtobealongtime, Iwonderwhatmyfriendsaregoingtosay? Ohwell, Isupposemissingafewweeksofschoolisn'tsoawfulandIcouldprobablycatchupinasecond-"

"Serios Wally , ai putea amesteca încă cu populația normală , dar eu sunt blocat vorbind - urgh , las-o baltă ! " Robin stated angrily, swinging down from the ceiling to grab a handful of cookies, then proceeded to storm out of the room angrily.

"Nice công việc , Kid Mouth," Artemis muttered, standing up and stretching with a frown flitting across her lips.

"HeyIdidn'tmeantoinsulthim, Idon'tevenknowwhyhe'smad!" Wally insisted somewhat panicky, correctly interpreting the archers frown as he raced circles around the couch.

Artemis rolled her eyes, nodding her head at M'gann, smirking as the Martians eyes turned green. Wally yelped as his body stopped mid motion, the velocity throwing him head first into a suddenly wide eyed Artemis.

"Xuống xe , bạn lớn một lần," the blonde hollered, pounding her fists on his still frozen body. "Tôi không quan tâm làm thế nào nóng bạn đang có, bạn đang ở trong bong bóng của tôi!"

Right then, the Cave doors slid open to admit Aqualad, who promptly froze in surprise. Walking over to M'gann as if in a trance, he hesitantly asked, "আমি জানতে চাই কি ?"

M'gann just shook her head with a sigh, grabbing Conner's hand and dragging him to the kitchen to make more food. The clone stared at the scene before compiling, muttering, "Одамон ҳастанд, то беақл."

 **A/N**

 **Heeeeeeey y'all! Sorry it's been so long! I really hope you enjoyed this (I am so getting a kick out of this!)**

 **See you next week!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**

 **Glossary:**

 **Wally-Speedster English (I decided to add him because it gave me a headache trying to read what Wally was saying!)**

 **"Like a normal person."**

 **"Dude, you** ** _so_** **need to chilax."**

 **"Uh, does that mean 'I want a turkey computer for Christmas-wait, ignore that!"**

 **"I have no idea what you just said, but I have a feeling you were mocking me."**

 **"Shut it, harpy."**

 **"Can I just say how much you all suck."**

 **"So, Rob, what do you think you're coming to do for the next week,"**

 **"I mean we're all kind of stuck here for a while, and you cant really do anything in English or go on patrol, so are you going to train a lot? I mean it's not like we'll be going anywhere for a while so what-"**

 **"-so it's probably going to be a long time, I wonder what my friends are going to say? Oh well, I suppose missing a few weeks of school isn't so aweful and I could probably catch up in a second-"**

 **"Hey I didn't mean to insult him, I don't even know why he's mad!"**

 **Robin-Romanian**

 **"I'd like to see you try! You're secret identity isn't on the line because of some stupid spell."**

 **"Dude, why do you even try?"**

 **"Well, seeing we would take offense to that, how about no."**

 **"You're pushing it, KF."**

 **"Seriously Wally, you could still blend in with the normal population but I'm stuck speaking-urgh, forget it!"**

 **Artemis-Vietnamese**

 **"No duh, Baywatch."**

 **"Even I could tell."**

 **"Make me."**

 **"Nice job, Kid Mouth."**

 **"Get off, you big lump!"**

 **"I don't care how hot you are, you are in my bubble!" (This was my own little present to y'all ;)**

 **M'gann-Martian (Gujarati substitute):**

 **"Cookies are ready!"**

 **Kaldur-Atlantean (Bengali substitute):**

 **"Do I want to know?"**

 **Conner-Kryptonian (Tajik substitute):**

 **"Humans are so stupid."**


	3. Girls are a dangerous species

**A/N**

 **OH MY GAWSH THANKS Y'ALL! I can't believe this story has so many views *tears of happiness*. I hope y'all enjoy the new chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: Không. Không phải của tôi, nhưng bạn nên biết rằng bây giờ.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Girls are a dangerous species**

"So...so the V is pronounced v inthenorthern dialects, and j in thesouthern dialects?" Wally asked hesitantly, his tongue poking out as he squinted at the unfamiliar figures on the page. Across from him, Artemis gave a slight grunt of agreement, not looking up from where she was fixing an arrow fletching. Since Wally had miraculously finished learning Romanian (a feat she'd thought would be beyond him), the speedster had been bothering Artemis and trying to learn Vietnamese. It was vaguely annoying, but it was rather fun to tease him without any rebuttal. She'd enjoy while it lasted, and the flirty remarks-well, she had to get her stress out _somehow_.

"Tôi cho rằng bạn đang nhận được một chút tốt hơn, đẹp trai, " Artemis smirked, tossing her hair over one shoulder. Her grin stretched wider as she watched him scratch his head in confusion, flipping through his dictionary as he tried to figure out what she'd said. "Đừng bận tâm, tuyệt đẹp, mà bạn đang gò má đỏ đủ như nó được. Tôi không nghĩ rằng tâm trí nhỏ xinh của bạn có thể chịu được sự tán tỉnh. Bạn vẫn còn có một cách để đi trước khi bạn có thể snag 'em như Cướp trên đó."

"Acum Arty, nu-l tachineze prea mult," Robin called from the rafters, grinning at the compliment and laughing to himself as KF only looked more confused.

"What's she saying?" Wally asked Robin curiously.

Artemis gave Robin a threatening look from behind the speedster-she wasn't stupid. After she'd caught him laughing himself silly at several of her more _interesting_ comments, the archer had figured out that the ebony could understand her, resulting in several creative curses Robin kept in mind for future usage. A one-sided bargain later (he could understand her, she couldn't understand him), and Robin promised not to tell Wally what she was saying. As to what she owed him-well, that was classified.

Robin shrugged innocently, discretely winking at the flustered blonde, "Nu știu KF, ce crezi?"

Wally huffed, flinging himself back into the chair, oblivious to Artemis' obvious sigh of relief, "Notcool, bro. Asta e ceea ce am ajunge la rambursare pentru a vă ajuta să scape de ambreiaje lui Batman de-a lungul anilor? Nu se răcească deloc."

Robin cackled, swinging across the rafters with unnecessary flips that made Wally want to stop and gape. "KF, te îmbunătățește! Seful omul trebuie să mulțumit de progresul tău."

"Mulțumesc frate! Um, ne-am răcit cu totul săptămâna trecută?" Wally asked hesitantly, looking up at the hanging aerialist.

The ebony's face split into a grin and he stuck his tongue out at the speedster, " _Du_. Hai, Wally, tu știi că nu sunt Batman - clocit nu este atât de treaba mea Kinda ia departe de întreaga situație whelmed."

"Am să-ți spun că acel cuvânt nu se traduce bine," Wally sniffed primly, winking at the confused archer staring at the two of them. Artemis rolled her eyes, going back to her archery business. One could never know when they would be attacked, and she was _so very done_ with the duo's antics.

Again, Robin cackled, flipping down from the rafters and landing on the couch with a thump. "Omule, acest lucru este atât de asterous! Putem avea conversații private și nimeni, dar Batman va înțelege!"

"De ce n- am fi lovit de raze mai devreme," Wally snorted, fist-bumping the Boy Wonder and flipping the page of his Vietnamese textbook.

"Bé trai," Artemis muttered, standing up to stretch and wandering into the kitchen to make a cup of her favorite herbal tea. Any more of this and she was likely to attack one of them.

"તેઓ હજુ પણ તમે મુશ્કેલી આપી છે?" M'gann asked sympathetically, floating down with a spice jar she'd grabbed from one of the higher cabinets where it had been stored. After all, dinner wasn't going to make itself, and the spare League members could only come around so often.

The blonde sighed, giving M'gann all the answer she needed. With a giggle, the martian poured a glass of boiling water and stuck in a tea bag, placing the teacup and a box of cookies on a platter and gesturing for Artemis to follow her. The smell of the herbal tea wafted in the air, so really, Artemis had no choice but to follow the telepath in order to get her much needed relief.

As they passed the living room, Artemis stuck her tongue out at the red head, smirking as he glared back at her. Robin gave her a small two finger salute and signature cackle-he seemed to do that a lot these days-pushing Wally off the couch, resulting in an undignified yelp. Artemis winked at the ebony, following M'gann around the corner to her room for the martian's mandatory 'girl-time'. It was nice to know where the hacker's loyalties laid.

"Whyyyyyyy didyou _do_ that?" Wally whined, not bothering to speak Romanian now that Artemis was gone.

"Ați meritat cam asta, Kid gura," Robin quipped, doing a handstand on the back of the couch and pulling up another screen with computer code. Wally stared at it for a few moments, managing to make out some of the words before giving up. Romanian was one thing, but computers were still a bunch of mumbo-jumbo to him.

Wally huffed, crossing his arms with a pout, "That doesn't makeme _feel_ any better."

"Nu a fost menit să," Robin smirked, suddenly sitting on the couch again and pulling out a game controller. "Dar cred că aș putea să te scutesc de un pic de timp pentru a face sa te simti chiar mai rau. Doar amintiți-vă că ușa neagră Canare este întotdeauna deschisă."

Wally whooped, speeding over to the tv to turn it on and grab one of his own before crashing back onto the couch. "Dude, after I crushyou, _you're_ the one who's gonnaneed therapy."

* * *

Barbara Gordon sat on a stone bench at school, glaring at the cell phone in her hand. The screen blinked back at her, a red icon popping to inform her that, yep, her best friend had ignored yet _another_ one of her calls. It had started out earlier that week, with him missing several days of school; it wasn't that big of a deal, Dick often had to go to some stupid high-society thing with Bruce, or was kidnapped.

...It was kind of sad that she was thinking about her best friend-being _kidnapped_ , mind you-in such a casual sort of way. Eh, but that was Gotham. Barbara had been kidnapped a couple of times herself, thanks to her dad's position in the Police force.

But anyways, back to the point. Dick was _blatantly ignoring her_. No texts, no warning, just poof! Suddenly gone like the chocolate cake in the cafeteria. To say she was annoyed would be putting it mildly.

Finally, Barbara gave up, viciously chucking her cellphone in her bag and standing up. If Dick wasn't going to talk to her, she was gonna _make. Him_. Off to Wayne Manor it was!

...Assuming they were even home...just whelming Dick, really...

* * *

In the Cave's hanger, Conner stared at the white fluffy mass adjacent to him. Wolf stared back.

It was silent.

For what seemed to be the seventh or so time that night, Kaldur sighed, shifting from where had been meditating for the last three hours. He wasn't really sure what Conner and Wolf were doing, but he'd promised his friend that he would wait for him before he went out to the ocean.

And three hours was a really, really long time for one to wait; on that note, it was also a really long time for someone to stare at someone else.

"Conner, আপনি আমাকে অপেক্ষা বা আমি যেতে পারে জন্য কামনা করে? আমি মাছ যে আমি সাহায্য করবে তাদের সমুদ্রের পরিষ্কার প্রতিশ্রুতি," Kaldur called to Conner, shifting his weight again as the only acknowledgment he got was the slight twitch of the clone's shoulder. Perhaps-maybe Conner was only ignoring him because he couldn't understand him? Resisting the urge to cry at his own ignorance, Kaldur pulled out the communicator Batman had given him-each member of the team received one-and opened the special League-edition app. With slight difficulty (this device was not made for Atlantean's), Kaldur typed in his message and pressed the translate button.

"Do you wish for me to wait for you or may I go?" a cool feminine voice echoed in English, making the impervious boy jump.

Conner turned, seeming to see Kaldur for the first time. "Эй кош, ғамгин. Ya, пеш меравам, Гург ва ман танҳо гап," he nodded, giving Kaldur a faint smile and turning back to stare at Wolf.

Huffing in slight exasperation, Kaldur got to his feet, leaving the room with a grin (that nod was the only thing he could understand, translator or not; not even Superman could speak Kryptonian).

Thank goodness for Google translate.

* * *

Grinning, Barbara jumped off the bus, her bag clutched in one hand, the other waving merrily to the bus driver everyone called 'Santa'. With a purposeful stride, Barbara began the 3 mile trek to Dick's house, her gaze focused straight ahead as she took care to avoid making eye-contact with several of the shadier inhabitants of the street. She'd already phoned her dad, who gave her the a-okay to visit Dick, ("Dad, he's probably sick or been kidnapped again, and missing school work, I need to be there to support him!").

Finally, goodness that was like walking to computer science class, the large, gleaming metal gates came into view, and Barbara casually pressed the intercom. Immediately, a familiar british voice answered her, "Yes, Miss Barbara?"

Barbara jumped, still not used to the ninja-like skills Alfred possessed. "Hey Alfred! I was wondering if Dick was home? He hasn't been answering any of my texts and I wanted to make sure he was alright."

"That is very kind of you, Miss Gordon, and I shall be sure to notify him of your calls. Goodness knows I raised the boy with better manners than that. Unfortunately, Master Dick is away on business and will not be able to meet with you, but I am at liberty to inform you of the situation. Do you wish to come in?"

"Yes please!" Barbara grinned, waltzing past the gate doors as they slowly opened. Abandoning her brisk pace, the redhead sprinted the rest of the way to the door, her fist barely making contact with the dark stained wood before it swung open.

"Right this way Miss Barbara," Alfred smiled, guiding the girl down the hallway. As he turned back to close the door, Alfred frowned slightly, glancing up at one of the numerous hidden security cameras.

"I do hope you know what you are doing, Master Bruce," he murmured, following the chipper teen into the living room.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! So, I know many of my stories have been shorter and less thought out, and that would be due to one thing-my stupidity. I've been typing up all my stories on my iphone, which not only takes forever, but also makes me lose sight of what I was thinking.**

 **BUT! I actually wrote this out on my computer! Aren't you proud of me ;)**

 **See y'all next week!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**

 **Robin- Romanian to English**

"Now Arty, don't tease him too much."

"I don't know KF, what do you think?"

"KF, you're improving! Boss man is gonna be pleased with your progress."

" _Duh_. C'mon, Wally, you know I'm not Batman-brooding is so not my thing. Kinda takes away from the whole whelmed situation."

"Dude, this is so asterous! We can have private conversations and nobody but Batman will understand!"

"You kinda deserved that one, Kid Mouth,"

"It wasn't meant to."

"But I suppose I could spare you a little time to make you feel even worse. Just remember that Black Canary's door is always open."

 **Wally- Superspeed and Romanian to English**

"So...so the V is pronounced v in the northern dialects, and j in the southern dialects?"

"What's she saying?"

"Not cool, bro. Is this what I get in repayment to helping you escape Batman's clutches over the years? Not cool at all."

"Thanks bro! Um, we cool with the whole thing last week?"

"I'll have you know that that word does not translate well."

"Why didn't we get hit by the ray earlier?"

"Whyyyyyyy did you _do_ that?"

"That doesn't make me _feel_ any better."

"Dude, after I crush you, _you're_ the one who's gonna need therapy."

 **Artemis-Vietnamese to English**

"I suppose you're getting a little better, handsome."

"Don't bother, gorgeous, you're cheeks are red enough as it is. I don't think your pretty little mind could stand the flirting. You've still got a ways to go before you can snag 'em like Robs over there."

"Boys."

 **M'gann-Martian (Gujarati subsitute) to English**

"Are they still giving you trouble?"

 **Kaldur- Atlantean (Bengali subsitute) to English**

"Conner, do you wish for me to wait or may I go? I promised the fish that I would help them clean the ocean."

 **Conner- Kryptonian (Tajik subsitute) to English**

"Oh, sorry. Ya, go ahead, Wolf and I are just talking."

 **Wolf- Wolf to English**

"..."

...He speaks with his _eyes_ ;)

Info on Vietnamese from:

Omniglot(.com) - sorry that looks so weird, but FF wouldn't let me save the website URL :(

 **If anybodies got a request or suggestion, press the pretty little button down below and let me know ;)**


End file.
